A tube playground slide is desirable as it protects the bed surface from the sun's rays and also makes the children sit down when using it. Sections of the slide have necessarily been straight since it is very difficult and thus not feasible to make them curved. A tube slide is needed that is more interesting than a straight slide and has the flexibility of being designed into various configurations. Furthermore, some physical locations for slides will not permit the length required for a straight slide and thus the curved sections would be desirable to keep the slide traffic within the boundaries of the playground area. A tube slide, to be practical, also must be inexpensive to manufacture, assemble and maintain. It should have a minimum number of component parts and should have considerable flexibility to permit a variety of slide configurations.